


The Rescue

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sneaky Slytherins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Resigned to a boring evening doing paperwork in the office, Harry jumps at the chance for some action.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Harry/Severus - It's Christmas Eve and there's nobody to come home to. Harry (or Severus) decides to stay in the office.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Notes:** Written for the 2016 Mini_Fest. Thanks Sevfan and Emynn for beta reading.

~

The Rescue

~

“Are you sure you don’t want to join us tonight, mate?” Ron asks. “I know Hermione wouldn’t mind.” 

Harry, parchment in front of him, quill in hand, looks up and shakes his head. “No way. You guys are newlyweds!”

Ron blushes. “Yeah, but you’re our best mate—”

“Who knows when he needs to give his friends some space,” Harry says. “Honestly, it’s fine. I’m going to be here a while. Plus, this is the best time to get reports done, when it’s quiet.”

“But it’s Christmas Eve! No one should be working tonight.” 

“I won’t be here long,” Harry promises. 

Ron raises an eyebrow. “Hermione will have my head if I tell her I left you slaving over Auror reports on Christmas Eve, newlywed or no.” 

Harry sighs. “Then don’t tell her. Or tell her I had plans.” 

“ _Do_ you have plans?” 

Harry smiles wistfully. “I wish.” 

“So you want me to lie? To Hermione. Oh yes, that always works out.” Ron rolls his eyes. “She’ll want to know who you’re with if not with us. And then, she’ll want you to bring them round to Christmas dinner at the Burrow tomorrow so she can meet them, so even if I did lie, she’d find out soon enough, and again, it’d be my head being chopped off.”

Harry laughs. “All right. Tell her I _said_ I had plans, and if she follows up, it’ll be with me, and I can tell her things just didn’t work out.” 

“All right, mate, it’s your head.” Ron sighs. “Hey, did I mention the Ferret’s coming tomorrow, too?” 

Harry coughs back a laugh. “Yes, you may have mentioned it.” 

Ron groans. “Bloody hell. I mean I get that Luna’s eccentric, but dating Malfoy? I just don’t see it. Oh, and guess what she said the other day when we were talking about you and your—” He stops, turning bright red. “Erm, never mind.” 

Harry raises an eyebrow. “When you were talking about me and my what?” he asks, tone mild. 

“Nothing. I…Wow, would you look at the time?” 

Harry gives him a flat look. “Tell me.” 

“Fine.” Ron’s shoulders sag. “I’m pants at keep secrets from you anyway. We were just saying what a shame it was you’re not dating anyone, and we were trying to come up with potentials for you.” 

Merlin. Harry crosses his arms over his chest. “And? What did you do?” 

“We didn’t _do_ anything. Relax, no one’s dragging potential dating candidates for you to dinner tomorrow, if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

“Well I wasn’t worried until you mentioned it,” Harry says, tone dry. 

Ron clears his throat. “Anyway, everyone was suggesting names, and Luna, out of the blue, suggests _Snape_! I mean, can you believe that? You and Snape!” 

Harry ducks his head. “Incredible,” he says, tone faint. Luna is far too perceptive. He’s going to have to watch himself around her. 

“Yeah, just mad.” Ron winces as the clock strikes six. “Damn, gotta go or I’ll be late. I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?”

“I’ll be there,” promises Harry. “And there better not be any single people invited specifically for me.” 

Ron grins. “I can honestly say _I_ didn’t invite any,” he's says on his way out. “But you never know with our friends.” 

Harry laughs. “True enough. See you!” And, still chuckling, he bends his head, returning to his reports, but in the absence of Ron’s cheery presence, the office’s silence is a bit unnerving. Even with all the lamps still lit. 

He struggles to concentrate as he ponders what Ron said. He must have let something slip in Luna’s presence. Damn. 

Distracted it takes him a while to complete his last report, but he finally does. Tossing it into the outbox, he watches it disappear with a pop. The clock on the wall shows it’s almost seven, and, exhaling, Harry leans back in his chair and considers his options.

He could go home, but the idea of making himself a solitary dinner and then going to bed to sleep alone doesn’t appeal. 

And Severus no doubt has plans of his own. No matter how friendly they are these days, Harry doubts the man would have much patience if Harry showed up on his doorstep tonight of all nights. In fact, now that he’s thinking about Severus (and when is he not?) he recalls him saying something about visiting Malfoy Manor for the holidays. Maybe to see Lucius, who Harry’s heard isn’t doing well. 

Maybe he could casually stop by there, claim to have been in the neighbourhood— Pursing his lips, Harry shakes his head. “No,” he mutters. “I’m not quite that desperate yet.”

But the evening’s going to go by slowly unless Harry thinks of something else to do. He eyes Ron’s overdue reports. They actually begin to look appealing when he hears a commotion outside. 

Standing up, Harry walks over to the door. 

“…know he’s here, he said he was going to be on duty tonight!” The voice is familiar and Harry frowns. It sounds like—

“I’m sorry, sir, but it _is_ the holiday, and we’re short staffed. You can’t just waltz in here and request a specific Auror. If you tell me what this is about, I can assign someone else to investigate your case—”

“No, it has to be Potter!” 

Harry peeks around the door, his mouth dropping open. It’s Draco Malfoy, and he looks upset, his cheeks flushed a bright pink. 

Matilda, the Department secretary, looks harried. “He’s not available, I’m afraid. I’ll see if someone has the time to take on your case, but I sincerely doubt—”

“Did someone say my name?” says Harry, stepping out into the hallway. He pauses as Matilda glares at him. Apparently she hadn’t wanted him to show himself. Glancing at Malfoy, Harry frowns. He looks almost nervous, although the expression is fleeting, replaced by something akin to…triumph? 

“Potter. You _are_ working. Good.” Eyebrow raised, Draco looks him up and down. “Well? What are you waiting for? Follow me.” 

Intrigued despite himself, Harry nods. “All right.”

“Auror Potter, are you sure you’re done with all your reports?” asks Matilda, her tone almost desperate. “Head Auror Robards needs them as soon as possible—”

“They’re done and filed,” Harry says. Wordlessly Summoning his Auror robes, he snatches them out of the air as they sail towards him from his office. “I’ll be out investigating Malfoy’s…complaint.” 

“But—” Matilda is sputtering as they leave together. 

“So what’s the emergency?” asks Harry as they head out to the Ministry lobby. “And why did you ask for me specifically? Is it something to do with the shop?”

“You could say that. It’s…difficult to explain,” says Malfoy. “It’s better if I show you.” 

Harry raises an eyebrow. What can possibly be that difficult to explain? “All right.” 

They exit the Ministry, Harry easily keeping up with Malfoy’s long strides. “Where are we going?” Harry asks. 

“Severus’ shop, of course.” Malfoy looks impatient. “Hurry. I left him there alone and he may be…hurt.”

“What? Hurt how?” Harry demands. “What happened? How could you leave him like that? You’re his assistant, how could you—” Alarmed, Harry palms his wand.

“If you’ll stop talking I’ll tell you what I know,” snaps Malfoy. 

Harry growls. “Fine. Tell me quickly!” 

“I was locking up and I heard someone moaning. I looked, and Severus was on his sofa. He looked….wrecked.” Malfoy licks his lips. “I thought about taking him to a Healer, but he asked for you, so—”

“He asked for me specifically?” Harry frowns. “But I’m not a Healer.” 

“I’m aware, Potter. And I’m pretty sure the entire world knows you’re an Auror. He said your name. Now hurry, I only hope we’re not too late.”

Malfoy’s urgency transfers itself to Harry, who speeds up. They arrive at Severus’ shop in record time. In Auror mode, Harry gestures for Malfoy to wait. “Stay here, I’ll investigate.” 

“Right,” says Malfoy. “I’ll just…wait outside.” There’s an odd note in his voice, but Harry, focussed on Severus, ignores it, pushing into the potion shop. 

It’s dark, all the items neatly stacked on the shelves, the counters cleared. There’s a light in the back of the shop and Harry heads for it. He hears Severus’ voice as he moves closer. 

“…oh, Merlin. Oh, oh, oh—!”

Alarmed, Harry bursts in, wand fully drawn. He skids to a stop, horrified when he realises what he’s done. 

Severus, his trousers and pants at his feet, is stretched out on the sofa, his thighs spread wide. He’s wanking himself furiously, moans spilling from his throat, and as Harry steps into the room, he shouts, “Yes! Yes, Harry!” and his cock starts to spurt, pumping white come all over his hand. 

Harry stares, speechless. Severus is wanking over _him_? 

“Potter?!” Severus roars, or at least it’s probably meant to be a roar, it comes out more like a moan. His cheeks are bright red with fury, or perhaps embarrassment. “What the hell are you doing here?” And Merin help him, he does look wrecked, just as Malfoy said. 

Harry’s eyes roam his pale body, ending up on Severus’ cock. Severus’ rather nice cock. It’s soft but thick, and for a long moment Harry imagines coaxing it back to life with his hands or maybe his tongue—

“Potter! My eyes are up here!” 

Wincing, Harry snaps his eyes back up to Severus’. “I am so sorry,” he says. “I just…Malfoy came looking for me…he said you needed help…were hurt…that you asked specifically for me, so I hurried over here and—”

“Draco?” Severus snarls. “That meddlesome—” He swallows hard, eyes narrowing. Interestingly, his cock is still in his hand. “Well, what are you waiting for? Get out! Haven’t you embarrassed me enough?” 

“I didn’t meant to—” Harry’s eyes begin drifting back down and Severus’ warning cough makes him wince again. “I should come…I mean go! I should go. Yes.” 

“And yet you’re not moving,” says Severus. His tone is speculative.

“Neither are you,” says Harry. 

“This is my shop. Why should I go anywhere?” Snape asks silkily. “And if I didn’t know better, Harry, I would even think you like being here, like seeing me like this.” 

Harry licks his lips. Severus’ nakedness is…distracting. “And if I do?” he whispers. 

“You—” Severus stares at him before raising his wand. Harry tenses, preparing to be hexed, but all that happens when Severus flicks it is the door behind Harry shuts, the bolt sliding home. “If you do like what you see, get over here,” Severus says, still watching Harry carefully. 

Harry doesn’t have to be asked twice. But when he reaches Severus, he’s not sure what the man wants him to do. Should he touch him? Take his clothes off? Drop to his knees?

Severus solves Harry’s dilemma by grasping Harry and pulling him down onto his lap so that he’s straddling Severus’ hips. A whispered spell makes Harry’s clothes disappear, leaving him naked, Severus still half-clothed. 

“So you’re here to rescue me, are you?” Severus asks. When Harry nods hesitantly, he smirks. “Then get to the rescuing.” 

Harry smiles. “Can I…kiss you?” 

Severus rolls his eyes. “Gryffindors,” he mutters. “If you must.” 

“Yeah, I think I must,” says Harry, leaning in. 

Kissing Severus is…intense. His scent surrounds Harry, he tastes of brandy and something darker…bitter chocolate perhaps? And then all food comparisons leave Harry’s mind as Severus takes control of the kiss. 

Severus kisses like he duels, mercilessly, his tongue pressing against Harry’s as the kiss intensifies, deepens, until they are both trying to devour each other, moaning into each other’s mouths. And when Severus reaches between them to stroke Harry’s cock, Harry’s hands clench Severus’ shoulders in reaction. 

Severus’ touch is firm, sure. His thumb circles the tip of Harry’s cock, gathering the pre-come and spreading it over Harry’s shaft to make his movements slicker, wetter. 

Panting, Harry drags his mouth from Severus’ to look down at the hand stroking him. At the sight of his cock appearing and disappearing, he whimpers. Leaning his forehead against Severus’, he gasps, “Fuck.”

“Perhaps later.” murmurs Severus. “Once I recover.”

And that thought does it. Breath hitching, Harry orgasms, his cock pulsing come over Severus’ hand and thighs, his body shuddering its pleasure. 

Harry kisses Severus again, his lips seeking Severus’ almost blindly. 

Severus strokes him a few more times, and as soon as it’s too much, he stops. Pulling away, Severus then slowly and deliberately places one finger after another in his mouth, sucking Harry’s come off each one even as his gaze holds Harry’s. 

Harry’s cock pulses at the sight. 

Severus’ eyebrow goes up. “Ah to be young again,” he murmurs. He glances meaningfully down at Harry’s stirring cock. 

Harry licks his lips. “You’d let me fuck you?”

Severus hums. “As I indicated. Although, perhaps in a bed this time? My back isn’t what it once was.”

Laughter bubbles up in Harry’s chest. “That’s good with me,” he says. He blinks as something occurs to him. “Merlin! Malfoy planned this whole thing!” 

Severus snorts. “You’re only now realising that?” He shakes his head. “Aurors are supposed to be good at deductive reasoning.” He looks away. “One reason I fought so hard to hide my feelings for you.” 

“Oh.” Harry smiles, cupping Severus jaw with his palm. “I kept hinting when I’d drop by, but when you never said anything I figured you didn't fancy me.” 

Severus rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling. “Are you assured of my feelings now?” 

“Yeah,” Harry breathes, leaning in. “Although I wouldn’t mind if you show me again a few times.” 

“Only a few?” Severus pants after another of their intense kisses that seem to get hotter and deeper each time. 

Harry laughs softly. “As many time as you like,” he says. 

Severus nods. “Then we should get started. Unless you’re on duty and need to report back to the Ministry—”

“No,” says Harry. “I’m not officially on duty tonight. I was just there because I had no plans for the evening.” He holds Severus’ gaze with his own. “As that no longer seems to be true…” 

“Indeed.” Severus smirks. “Consider that changed. Now hold on.” 

And as Harry is Side-Along-Apparated upstairs, he begins to plot how to get Severus to accompany him to the Burrow the next day. Something tells him it shouldn’t be too difficult. 

~


End file.
